electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Hound in the Shadows 2
Event Start: 4/27/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 5/03/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Quest through the story, defeating bosses and genocide raids for EP! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Panzer (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Hounds in the Shadows 2 summons: Bugs Just like last Quest Raid, the graphics do not display correctly during boss battles. Update April 21: They actually fixed the bug so the bosses and characters display correctly now during battles. Story * Episode 3 player_name: (Good...The qualia is undamaged... Despite the good news, the tensions still remained.) Ahri: "Master, I must apologize." player_name: (??) Ahri: "I, Ahri, will engage in total annihilation of a radius of 5km." Neo: "You mean..." Ahri: "Therefore I will not be able to protect you. Please forgive me for being a useless android." player_name: (Seeing Ahri's body tremor uncontrollably, all I could do was nod.) Olha: "Ahri, I respect your decision! Don't worry. I will protect player_name in your place." player_name: (Ahri picks up the hem of her dress and bows like a lady. Only to unleash all of her weapons.) Narrator: Shhmmmmmmm Ahri: "I shall teach them that a turtle hiding in its shell is no cover if the shell itself is destroyed!" Narrator: BLAASSSSTTT!!! A thick pillar of light melts through even concrete. Ruins so utterly destroyed lay in the aftermath. Narrator: Shhmmmmmmm BLAASSSSTTT!!! BLAASSSSTTT!!! BLAASSSSTTT!!! Ahri attacks with full power over and over again. Ahri: "More...I can do more..." Narrator: SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Countless missiles fly towards Ahri. Neo: "Over my dead body!" Narrator: BLAAAMM! The explosion projects the silhouette of Panzer. Panzer: "I will charge. Cover me." Neo: "That is so straight forward even as a suicide attempt!" Narrator: FLASH! BLAAAMM! Neo: "Not quite enough to satisfy my anger!!" Walker: "Panzer!! Do you want to die. You are going too far!" Panzer: "Weapons that destroy strategy. True to your reputation." Walker: "IT! Please! Cover Panzer!" IT: "Roger! If we retreat they will drive us to insanity anyway!" Panzer: "Yes. Born a warrior, die a warrior on the battlefield." Olha: "Only half asses try to die with pride. The real ones live on even if their pride is lost!" IT: "I won't let it happen!" Narrator: Intense crossfire from both sides fly through the air. player_name: (She is charging but still calculating the formation.) Olha: "Geez...that was clo..." Panzer: "I commend you for noticing, little bunny. Narrator: Despite dodging the attack, Panzer's muzzle awaited Olha. Panzer: "Auf wiedersehen!" Narrator: BLASSSTTT!! player_name: (?!) L: "It's pay back time!!" * Episode 4 Panzer: "Nooooooo!!!" Phantom Mage: "Geez. Don't you dare try to cross me again. Understood?" Panzer: "I...I..." Phantom Mage: "I said, understood?" Panzer: "Stop! Stoopppp!" Phantom Mage: "Did you understand me?" Panzer: "Yes...Yes..." Phantom Mage: "Listen. You have the Code 666 embedded in you. So don't try to act smart." Panzer: (...Did I make another undoable mistake...? I don't want to break anyone anymore...Help...me...) Narrator: Old Town Empire Neo: "You're awake." Panzer: "...Why are you not destroying us? We destroyed your friends. Should you not at least break out limbs?" L: "player_name will never do that! No matter who it is, he will not leave a broken android unattended." Neo: "Plus, you were forced to obey under the Code 666. We can't leave you like that." IT: "If you know about Code 666, it makes matters simple. Even if you fix us now, they will drive us to insanity. You will be wasting your time and effort on us." Olha: "Nope! not going to happen! An anti-code for the Code 666 has already been developed." Walker: "So you removed the code from us already?" Olha: "Yep! That's right!" Panzer: "Oh...Oh...Arghhhhh!" Olha: "Wh...? Did the Code 666 activate?!" L: "Maybe she is just glad...of being freed from the suppression in her heart all these years. I would be the same too, if I were her." player_name: (L...?) IT: "So...so we don't have to fight any more..." Ahri: "Panzer, I am yet to forgive you." Panzer: "...Well...I am not surprised." Ahri: "You are to serve me and my master until I forgive you. However before you do, we shall go to the Under to repair your body. Panzer: "?!" Ahri: "Not even my master is equipped to fix you right now. Remoire and Mishmash is just as badly damaged too." Panzer: "I don't know what to say....How can I repay you..." Narrator: Thus the attack of the hound dogs had ended. Olha: "So! What shall we do from...m...zzzz...zz..." player_name: (??? Olha? But we are in the Empire... Neo is yet to realize that they are at the mercy of the Phantom Mage.) Olha: "Th...e...Con...nec...tion....z...z...."